


Before We Jump

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: A red tail hawk helps a pigeon
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 4





	Before We Jump

The wind was blowing against their backs, ruffling hair and feathers alike. It wasn’t overly strong, there was no risk of losing control. It was just enough to help a new flyer stay in the air.

Stanley looked to the side. Lefou stood a few feet away, pigeon wings folded nervously against his back. Stanley’s own red tail hawk wings spread out, stretching in preparation for today’s exercise. They flapped a few times and then settled back down again. “Nervous?”

“Very much.”

“Don’t be. I’m here.”

Lefou snorted, shaking his head as he looked at the other. “I’m not nervous about you, chouchou. I’m nervous about  _ me _ .”

“You used to fly.”

“That was before the war and before…”

“Before Gaston told you to stop,” Stanley sighed. He frowned at the memory of the shrike and his influence over the other. He had always been hard on Lefou over anyone else, focused on keeping the pigeon under his thumb.

This also included keeping him grounded. 

“This hill isn’t too high,” Stanley assured him. “You just run and then jump and spread your wings to catch the air. Your wings will remember what to do.”

“You have far too much confidence in me, Stanley.”

“Lefou.” He waited for the other to look at him, smiling. “You can do this. I know you can.”

He blushed, wings flapping briefly to try and soothe his nerves. “Just promise to catch me if I fall,” he said.

“Always.”

He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before unfurling his wings to their full size. “Stanley?”

“Oui?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, cher.”

Lefou took off then, running towards the edge of the hill. He jumped over the side and for a brief moment there was nothing, blood pounding in his ears. His wings spread out, old muscles coming alive to help him glide. He let out a laugh of surprise, flapping his wings once to shoot up into the air.

“Lefou!” Stanley reached the other in no time, smiling brightly as he took Lefou’s hands into his own. “Look at you! You’re flying!”

He laughed, nodding his head in surprise. “So I am! Merci, Stanley!”

The pair kissed, wings holding them in the air together. A moment later Lefou took off, followed closely by Stanley. 


End file.
